


The Stench of Pumpkin Spice Lattes

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Patient Steve, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, fall festival, grumpy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve and Bucky make an excursion to a nearby Fall Festival where one of the vendors mistakes them for a couple.





	The Stench of Pumpkin Spice Lattes

 “Steve, you know I hate shit like this,” Bucky grumbled, slouching in the passenger seat.

“Come on, Buck, it’ll be fun,” Steve chuckled, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

“Tell me what’s fun about wandering around with a bunch of overzealous crafters and farmers with the stench of pumpkin spice latte filling the air?” the super soldier muttered under his breath.

Steve ignored him, climbed out of the car, and tugged his ball cap down low so it shielded his face. He put his sunglasses on, leaned against the car, and waited. A few minutes later, he heard the car door slam and then Bucky appeared by his side.

“An hour,” Bucky said. “You get one hour.” He pushed himself away from the car and disappeared into the crowd.

Steve hurried to catch up with him. He knew Bucky hated things like this, but he also knew that it was important for Bucky to start living again, and that meant not hiding at the compound or at the Tower in the city. Even Cho and Banner said he needed to get out, do normal things like a normal person, which was why, at least once a month, Steve forced Bucky into the car and took him out into the world. He always let Bucky dictate how long they stayed out, sometimes even what they did, his only stipulation being that Bucky at least tried whatever activity they’d chosen.

He found Bucky near a stand of plums, examining a couple of them closely, before handing them to the woman at the stand. She gave him a pleasant smile as she put them in a bag and took his money. Steve caught up with him, his shoulder bumping into Bucky’s, earning himself a forced smile.

They continued walking through the crowds, stopping occasionally to look at the wares being sold by the various vendors, and grabbing a couple of coffees from a popular neighborhood coffee stand. They found a table off to one side and opted to sit for a while, Bucky breathing a sigh of relief once they were out of the crowd.

“You okay?” Steve asked, sipping from the coffee in his hand.

Bucky nodded, but he had his head tipped to one side and an odd look on his face. He cleared his throat and pointed at the last booth they’d visited, a young lady with some beautiful pottery. Steve had spent a good ten minutes looking over everything, while Bucky had reluctantly chatted with the booth’s owner.

“That girl asked me how long we’ve been together,” he said. “You know, as in together, together.”

“I know what you mean, Buck,” Steve chuckled. “She thought we were a couple.”

“That doesn’t seem...I don’t know, weird, to you?” he asked.

Steve shrugged. “Not really. This is a different world than the one we grew up in. Two men, together, it’s not a big deal like it was when we were kids. Does it bother you that she thought we were a couple?”

Bucky cleared his throat and shifted nervously in his seat. “I think I’m ready to go home.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, rising from his seat and following Bucky back to the car. It didn’t escape his attention that Bucky walked a few feet ahead of him, but to his surprise, it bothered him. He wasn’t going to lie, while Bucky had been his best friend for years and years, he’d also been the only person Steve had ever truly loved. Not that Bucky was aware of that tidbit of information. It was a secret Steve would take to his grave, whenever that might be.

Bucky turned up the radio the minute Steve started the car and he stared out the window as they drove back to the compound, avoiding any conversation whatsoever. As for Steve, he was lost in his own thoughts, wondering if that one comment had destroyed their monthly excursions all together. The thought made him feel slightly nauseous.

Bucky was out of the car before Steve even put it in park, hurrying out of the garage. Steve followed him, sliding through the door to Bucky’s room before he could slam it shut.

“Bucky, what the hell is wrong with you?” Steve muttered. “Why are you acting like a dick?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what that girl said,” Bucky shot back.

“The girl that thought we were a couple?” Steve snapped. “Is that what you’re upset about?”

Bucky started yelling in some language that Steve didn’t understand - which didn’t happen very often - incoherent phrases that made no sense to him at all. Bucky was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, fists clenched, words flying out of his mouth.

“Don’t yell at me in languages I don’t understand,” Steve shouted, stepping into Bucky’s personal space. “I don’t give a shit if some kid thinks we’re a couple. Why do you even care?”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Bucky mumbled, his brows drawn together in confusion.

“No,” Steve replied. “It doesn’t bother me at all. Obviously it bothers you, though.” He took a step back, trying to give Bucky room to breathe. “Look, I’ll go.” He turned to go, but he was stopped by Bucky’s hand on his arm.

“Wait a minute,” he said. " _Why_  doesn’t it bother you?”

Steve stared at a spot on the floor, his cheeks flushing red. “Buck -”

“Tell me, Steve,” Bucky insisted. “You’ve never hid anything from me before, don’t start now.”

“That’s not true,” Steve shook his head. “I’ve been hiding my feelings for you for years.”

There was an unbelievably long stretch of silence, the room so quiet Steve could hear the sounds of the other team members moving around the compound, the air conditioning clicking off, even the birds outside in the trees. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could walk away from this with his dignity intact.

He felt Bucky moving, the air around him shifting. His eyes flew open when he felt Bucky’s lips pressed to his, the stubble on his chin scratching Steve’s jaw. He drew in a startled breath, his hands reaching out and landing on Bucky’s waist, dragging him closer.

“Me, too.” Bucky whispered, his lips moving against Steve’s, his tongue flicking out to dance along the super soldier’s lower lip. Bucky took a step and the next thing Steve knew, they were falling to the bed in a tangle of limbs, the kiss deepening as Bucky sprawled over him.

When they finally broke apart, both of them panting and flushed, Bucky looked like he thought Steve might punch him. He pushed himself to his knees, sitting between Steve’s legs. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

“I-I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Shit, I probably pissed you off. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t say that,” Steve replied, one finger curling in Bucky’s belt loop. “Or I will be pissed.” He tugged, pulling Bucky back into his arms. Steve flipped him to his back, his hips slotted against Bucky’s, his fingers tangling in Bucky’s long locks.

“I think we’re gonna get mistaken for a couple more often,” Bucky chuckled. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I’m good with that.”

 


End file.
